The worst trip EVER!
by xKitty-Kura
Summary: Four tickets. Four Idoits. 14 hours. One plane.   Yami Bakura finds four tickets to go to Egypt, so Ryou, Marik and Melvin come with him. Silliness and OOCness galore! Rated K  please tell me if I need to change it! EDIT: Changed Melvin's name to Mariku!
1. Tickets to Egypt

**Okay, this is actually my FIRST fanfic/oneshot thingy-majigy so it probably won't be all that good…Well ANYWHO this is just for shits and giggles, so most of the characters will be very OOC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Bakura, who instead of murdering innocent civilians, was quickly walking to his apartment, in which he shared with his hikari, and he was feeling quite proud of himself.

Bakura stopped when he reached a large brick building. He clicked on the button that had the number 69 **(1)** on it. "Ryou!" He yelled into the speaker, "I have good news!"

"Oh no," Was the response from the other line.

"Please tell me you haven't killed Yugi and his friends!"

Bakura actually wished that he had done that instead, it would have been much more rewarding.

"Ryou! I am appalled that you would even think that _I_ of all people would do such a thing like that!" Bakura said in a jokingly kind of way.

The other person on the line made a sighing noise.

"Whatever Bakura, just tell me the _good_ news" He emphasized on the word 'good'.

Bakura smirked to himself.

"Let me in first"

It had taken a while for Ryou to actually let Bakura in, while he was waiting though, it had started to rain heavily.

Bakura walked up the stairs, his limited good mood now gone. He finally got to his apartment's door, in which he loudly knocked, leaving two big wet marks where his fists had been. Ryou opened the door.

"Bakura!" Ryou tried to contain his giggles when he saw the tall figure. Bakura's hair was soaked, and partly dry, so he looked like he had a 1980's afro. All his clothes were wet too, and the drips from them were leaving round puddles around him. He was also shivering like crazy.

Bakura growled.

"Just let me in!" He snapped.

Ryou went suddenly silent when he saw the anger in Bakura's eyes and quickly moved aside to let him through.

Bakura hurried inside and shock his head like a wet dog.

"So what's the big news?" Ryou asked curiously while slowly closing the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Bakura seemed to lighten up. This scared Ryou.

"Bakura…" Ryou said, sounding very scared. "What on earth did you do?"

"Well there was this offer, and it sounded pretty good so I went up to this man and I-" Ryou cut him off.

"Oh god, did you kill him!" Ryou spoke will covering his mouth with gasps.

"What? No I didn't do anything like tha-" Ryou cut him off again.

"Wait, what offer was it? Was the man a drug dealer? Oh Bakura I thought you stopped!" Ryou looked like he was about to faint.

"No, if you just let me finish-" Once again, Bakura couldn't finish his sentence.

"I keep telling you! Murder and Drugs don't solve anything! I can't keep bailing you and Melvin out of Jail! Wait, was Melvin there? I told you that you two shouldn't hang out together! I mean what would Marik say if he saw you and him-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Bakura was growing more and more frustrated, so Ryou stopped talking at once.

Bakura sighed. "Thank you, now what I was about to say was that there was this man, and he had an offer on going to Egypt, and of course I said yes…" Bakura stopped there, realising that Ryou thought that he was very stupid.

Bakura cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, we were talking, and he showed me some tickets. They were four plane tickets! So before he could say '_help I am being raped by monkeys'_ I snatched the tickets and ran off as fast as I could" Bakura stopped talking and looked like he just said the most normal thing in the world.

Ryou however, thought differently. His mouth was wide open, as well as his eyes. Bakura blinked.

"I have them right here if you don't believe me…" Bakura then went through his pockets and pulled out four plane tickets going to, you guessed it, Egypt.

Ryou remained staring at Bakura.

"Okay first off, why on Earth would someone say something like that? And secondly," Ryou sounded much more angry now, this startled Bakura since his hikari was usually calm when Bakura did something like this.

"Why would you steal plane tickets to Egypt! Don't you have anything better to do!" Ryou yelled at his Yami.

"Well, I thought it would be a nice little vacation for us!" Bakura responded.

Ryou wasn't angry anymore, he just sighed loudly.

"Fine. How many tickets are there?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Four, why?" Bakura responded, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, why don't we invite Melvin and Marik to come with us..?" Ryou mumbled scared on how Bakura would take it. Bakura's response was strangely calm.

"Sure, fine, why not."

Ryou's face lit up and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Yay! I'll call Marik right now!" Ryou then ran to the kitchen, and began dialling.

Bakura didn't actually care that Marik and Melvin were coming, he was just happy that he wasn't in trouble.

**A/N **

**(1) see what I did there? ;)**

**Well there is one whole chapter of silliness and stupidity! So what is going to happen next chapter? Sorry that everyone is so OOC! **

**Please review, it feeds the orphan animals. Please think of the kittens.**


	2. Grumpy Mornings

**Wassup my bootiful biatches 3 so here is Chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! Again, sorry for OOCness! **

Bakura stood in the kitchen; he just had a shower so his hair was especially fluffy after the overdose of conditioner. He was waiting for the water to boil in the kettle so that he could have a nice, strong tea to hopefully help his cold to go away. In the other room he could hear Ryou chatting away to Marik on the phone.

"He's still talking to him?" Bakura mumbled under his breath. Bakura overhead Ryou talking about what they would wear. Then there was a loud burst of giggles.

"_I swear Ryou is actually a 12 year old girl"_ Bakura thought to himself while pouring milk in his fresh cup of tea.

Ryou had finally finished his two hour phone call with Marik, which was the same time that Bakura had finished his second cup of tea.

Ryou walked next to the sniffling Bakura.

"Marik said that he and Melvin would love to come!" Ryou said with every inch of cheerfulness Bakura could stand.

"Whoop-de-doo" Bakura said in a cold, sarcastic voice.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it when we actually get there!" Ryou told him. "You might get rid of that nasty cold of yours, 'eh?"

"I hope so," Bakura grumbled "I hate it"

There was a silence between the two until the kettle made a click sound.

"Did you make _another _cup of tea?" Ryou asked astounded on how many a person could have in only one night.

"It's a _really_ bad cold" Bakura simply said, using the last drop of milk they had left.

"You sure like your tea strong!" Ryou giggled.

"_You_ sure are in a good mood; I thought that you would be at least a _little_ annoyed that I stole four plane tickets. That's actually illegal you know?" Bakura asked Ryou in an almost disappointed voice.

"I know," Ryou said quietly. "But I'm so excited to go to Egypt!" Ryou said in a voice that Bakura could almost say cute, almost.

Bakura just smirked silently to himself.

"You are such a girl sometimes…" Bakura said, lifting his mug to his lips, letting the warmth of the drink fill his nostrils.

Ryou ignored him and opened the fridge, looking through like a cautious antelope. Finding nothing special in there, he closed the fridge and sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Well at least we won't get caught…" Ryou mumbled. Bakura choked on his tea.

"They don't call me the '_Thief King_' for nothing you know!" Bakura laughed spluttering tea all over the floor. They both talked for a while after that, until Bakura noticed Ryou yawn.

"You should go to bed; I don't want you cranky in the morning!" Bakura joked.

"I guess you're right" Ryou tried to say without breaking into another yawn.

Ryou began walking his room when he stopped in his tracks.

"Do you know what day and time the plane goes to Egypt?" Ryou asked Bakura, worried that they weren't going anymore.

Bakura reached through his pockets and pulled out one ticket. "Uh, it says 4am next Tuesday?" Bakura was surprised that the plane flight was _this_ early. "Oh…that's okay then!" Ryou smiled and ran into his room. Bakura finished the rest of his tea and went to the sofa to see if there was anything at least half decent on TV. After about three hours just watching shows Bakura didn't even like, he collapsed on the couch, forgetting to turn the TV off.

_Next morning_

Bakura woke up with the smell of bacon, the loud noise of the radio's music, that stupid pop music that Bakura detested with a burning passion. Bakura looked at the clock to see what time it was, _6:28 AM_.

Bakura groaned. "Ryou," Bakura complained like a 10 year old child. "Why are you up so early?" Bakura hid his head underneath the red cushion.

"Oh Bakura!" Ryou cheerfully said, loudly so that he could hear him over the radio.

"Good morning!"

Bakura looked up at him with the most unamused face he could pull.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked innocently.

"_What's wrong_ is that it's bloody 6:30 in the bloody morning and it's bad enough that the bloody other apartments already hate us, this is actually going to make them burn us alive!" Bakura yelled frustrated.

Ryou just blinked but then giggled at the grumpy Bakura.

"Just go to your room and sleep if you want, I'll tone down the radio!" Ryou told the tired creature.

Bakura just moaned and walked into his room.

"Oh and before I forget, since it is Sunday and the trip is on Tuesday, we are all going to buy supplies and things for Egypt!" Ryou yelled at him.

"You are _really _into the whole trip aren't you?" Bakura mumbled under his breath.

Bakura walked into his room, which was probably the messiest room you could ever imagine. On the walls were photos of Yugi and Yami, with knifes stabbed through their faces. While the floor was cluttered with paper, some read '_101 ways to murder Pharaohs' _while some read _'How to hide dead bodies'. _His bed looked like an angry lion had pissed on it, ripped off the bed sheets, placed a dead animal on it, and left. No really, that's what happened. Bakura collapsed on top of his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

He overheard Ryou singing along to stupid singers that Bakura put on his hit list.

"Miley Cyrus" Bakura groaned. "You'll see what I've got in store for you…" Bakura then fell asleep, in alone with his murderous, disturbing dream.

**So this was just filler, a random chapter that has nothing to do with anything **

**Remember to keep hitting that review button, don't worry it likes it…3**


	3. Packing

**So here is the third chapter! Once again, sorry for OOCness and stupidity!**

It was noon when Bakura finally got dressed, had breakfast and left the house. But of course, he was still grumpy.

"I don't know why we _need _to buy supplies for a trip to Egypt…" Bakura complained, walking slowly next to Ryou, with his hands glued in his pockets.

Ryou just sighed heavily and continued to walk to the shop. "I wish you wouldn't always be so moody" Ryou whispered, so soft so that Bakura wouldn't hear it. Just in case he did though, he started to walk even faster.

They both finally reached the store, but Bakura was still as grumpy as ever. Ryou walked in, grabbed a red plastic basket, pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket, and began to search for items that they would need_._

Bakura, though, thought that _he_ could be more useful, and he began shopping for things that _he _thought they needed.

"Let's see…" Ryou talked to himself.

"I need to buy, sunscreen, shampoo, extra toothbrushes in case _someone _forgets-"

Ryou stopped talking when he realised that Bakura wasn't with him.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked around for the taller version of himself, but alas, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no" Ryou was very scared at this moment, he didn't know where Bakura was, and he didn't know what he was planning.

Bakura was shopping. His basket was nearly overflowing with things he 'needed'.

Ryou was too busy having a panic attack wondering what Bakura had done now.

"Are you okay ma'am?" An elderly man asked Ryou. "I'm a boy!" Ryou yelled at him. The elderly man backed away in fear. Ryou gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Ryou began to blush a light pink. The man just chuckled. "Nah, it's my entire fault lad" The man reassured him. "But you still look as pale as a ghost, is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just looking for my…_friend" _Ryou told him. "I think I see him, goodbye!" Ryou ran away from the old man. Ryou didn't actually see Bakura, but he didn't want to have any more awkward moments. Bakura, on the other hand, was busy arguing with the one of the employees at the shop.

"What do you mean I have too many knives in my basket?" Bakura shouted at the scared person.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but you can't have 20 in your basket, it's against the law **(1)**"

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted in relief, but also in anger.

"Where have you been?" Ryou asked him, sternly.

Bakura walked away from the employee, and forwards to Ryou.

"I was buying things for the trip" Bakura told him, trying to sound as innocent as possible. But he just sounded mischievous. Ryou looked at his basket.

"How many things have you got in there?" Ryou was shocked to see so many things in only one basket.

"Well, you can look for yourself if you really want to, I'm sure that you will be pleased!" Bakura was sounded quite proud of himself that he had bought these items. Ryou took the basket from Bakura, and looked through the items.

"Let's see, bug spray? Wow, this is actually quite useful!" Ryou was amazed that Bakura had bought something that could have some use.

"And…a steak knife, a pocket knife, a bread cutting knife…" Ryou wasn't surprised as he went through all the knives Bakura had picked out **(2)**. "And rope, pepper spray…?" Ryou asked Bakura in confusion.

"In case I have to capture someone and kill them!" Bakura told Ryou in a _'everyone knows that'_ kind of voice. Ryou just rolled his eyes and continued to look through his basket. "…And finally, an _OK! _Magazine?"

"In case I get bored on the plane" Bakura mumbled. Ryou returned all the knives, rope, spray and anything else that could get them arrested. But Bakura kept the magazine. They began to walk home, one bag in each hand.

They went home, Ryou already beginning to pack and Bakura forced to as well, "_I wonder what Melvin and Marik are doing right now"_ Bakura thought to himself.

_**At Marik's and Melvin's House**_

"Melvin!" Marik yelled as he possibly could.

"I told you, you can't bring your chainsaw **(3)** on the plane!" Melvin was trying to stuff many weapons into a single suitcase.

"I _want_ to bring it though!" Melvin whined in a annoyed tone.

"If you keep doing that then the chainsaw will-"

Marik's voice was cut out by an out of control chainsaw bouncing across the room, ripping and breaking many things in Melvin's room. Melvin ran to it and quickly pressed the off button. "Melvin!" Marik began to raise his voice at his Yami. "It wasn't _my_ fault…" Melvin mumbled, acting like a child that had been caught doing something wrong. Marik just sighed loudly and left Melvin's room. "Just pack things that won't get us in prison!" Marik yelled at Melvin through the other room.

Melvin threw the chainsaw in his closet, like a old toy, and picked up a rusty knife. "I guess I'll just bring this along then" He carefully put the old knife into his bag. "This won't get me in trouble; it can only kill someone if you try **really** hard"

**A/N Sorry, it's a little bit of filler! Well at least you met Melvin and Marik! Please review! **

**1: I don't actually know if it's against the law, but let's just use our imagination.**

**2: It said in 'Marik's evil council of doom' by LittleKuriboh somewhere that Bakura liked knives.**

**3: Again, another Yu-Gi-Oh abridged quote.**


	4. The Dreaded Car Ride

**A/N I am so proud of myself! I told myself that I would upload a chapter today, AND I DID!**

**I have changed Melvin's name to Mariku, okay everyone cool with that?**

**Bakura = Yami**

**Ryou = Hikari**

**Marik = Hikari**

**Mariku = Yami**

**Sorry it's late, busy with school and such…I hope you enjoy this chapter! ENJOY, I COMMAND YOU TO!**

"Mariku!" Marik shouted at Mariku from across the rooms. There was no reply, just loud banging noises coming from the Yami's room. These noises, sounding like weapons being thrown across the room, were getting louder and louder until there was nothing but pure silence.

_What has he possibly done now? _Marik thought to himself, before walking towards Mariku's room. He had his hand on the door knob, about to twist it, when Mariku had swung open the door and then quickly shutting it behind him. He had a 'I-have-done-something-but-let's-not-talk-about-it' expression on his tanned face. Marik, on the other hand, looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What the hell Mariku!" He looked like he was about pass out but still strangle someone at the same time.

"Hi Marik!" Mariku smiled sheepishly. "Is anything wrong?" Mariku didn't even notice the twitch of Marik's eye.

"It's midnight and I am trying to get some EFFing sleep before we leave in about two hours to get to EFFing Egypt! What the EFF were you doing!"**(1)** Mariku just blinked at his hikari but then began to shuffle his feet and press two fingers against each other. "…I was packing…you know, for Egypt?" Mariku tried his absolute hardest to sound the tiniest bit innocent, but his efforts were failing. It was silent for a few minutes even though they felt like hours to Mariku, who was trying to sneak back into his room. But as soon as Mariku got a hold of the door knob, Marik yanked hard onto his wrist so that Mariku couldn't go anywhere. Sadly his plan failed, Mariku opened the door, with Marik still clinging onto him, and ran into his room. This sent Marik flying into a pile of dirty laundry.

He made some sort of muffled sound under the clothes until quickly getting up and backing away from the dirty clothes.

"Mariku!"

Marik yelled with anger, but with a tiny hint of fear. You see, Marik will never admit it, but he was actually terrified of his Yami. "I always tell you to clean your clothes and to put them in the wash!" Marik picked up a random t-shirt and showed it to Mariku, trying to prove how disgusting it is. "You see! It's disgusting! It has food on it, and it has-" Mariku started to chuckle darkly to himself. Marik screeched and quickly threw the dirty top on the even dirty ground.

The T-Shirt had dry blood smeared all over it.

"…Why does it have blood on it?" Marik tried to speak without fainting or vomiting. "I got bored one time, I thought it would be fun to, uh, meet the locals, show them my moves" Mariku explained, looking at his nails and having a '_just-your-average-day' _expression covered on his tanned face. Marik looked like he was about to faint. "O-okay, I'm just going to, uh, go back to sleep now…" Marik stammered. Mariku began to smirk silently as his watched his Hikari tense up as he walked towards the door. "G-goodnight" Marik shut the door quickly and he ran towards his room, shutting it and locking it, just in case Mariku couldn't sleep and got 'bored' again. The Yami chuckled to himself as he walked towards the t-shirt of murder.

_He is so gullible sometimes…_

Mariku then began to pack again, stuffing old clothes (the ones not drenched with blood) into his too small black suitcase, which of course ended with him getting frustrated because it didn't all fit. He started stuff everything in, and if you weren't in the room with him, you would have thought he was torturing an innocent bunny.

Marik didn't sleep at all that night.

Well, he nearly did.

_Just forget about it! _He thought to himself.

_You know that you can't…_ Great, he was now arguing with himself…in thoughts…this couldn't get any weirder could it?

_I can! He was probably lying anyway…_

_You're scared!_

_Am not!_

_Are too!_

Marik then flopped his pillow over his head and made some sort of annoyed, groaning sound under his pillow. "I'll just get some sleep" Marik told himself.

_I need it, I have to go to Egypt in god knows when, so it would do me good_

_Unless you're too scared that Mariku will kill you in your sleep_

_Shut up!_

Marik was sick of arguing…with himself.

He took a long, deep breath and then breathed out. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped himself in his blanket. He put his head softly on the pillow, enjoying the comfort that the pillow brought to him. He was finally in peace, with no noise to disrupt him, just beautiful peace and quiet.

And then his alarm clock started to blurt out. It was on to full volume, just in case he slept through it. Marik looked like he was about to explode.

"MARIKU!"

He shouted from across his room. When there was no reply, he was actually brave enough to venture back into his insane, psychotic, roommate's room. There he saw a sleeping Mariku with his arm and left foot poking out from the covers, and drool slowly dripping out from his mouth.

_How attractive_

Marik then shock his head vigorously, not wanting to start another argument…with himself…in his thoughts.

_I really need to stop doing that…_

_You'll miss me_

"Great" Marik said in a frustrated, annoyed voice. He then fixed his eyes back onto the sleeping creature. Marik took a deep breath.

"!" Marik yelled with every ounce of anger and courage he had. He then began to breathe in and out, trying to catch up with his breath. As soon as he said (well more like screeched) these words, Mariku woke with a jolt. "I don't want it!" Mariku shouted, obviously just waking from a dream. He then looked at Marik, then at his clock, then again at Marik, then back at the clock. Mariku had a puzzled look on his face, but then realised that this was the day they went to Egypt.

"I guess I'll get my suitcase, and get dressed, of course" Mariku jumped from his bed and reached for his clothes, not noticing Marik scurrying out of his room.

It took about 10 minutes for Marik to get dressed; he was wearing a dark blue top with his usual jewellery on, and long black skinny jeans. **(2) **He was, of course wearing shoes as well, just some black boring shoes his usually wears, nothing exciting. He grabbed his bag and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread and scoffing it down like he was some kind of starving wolf. He swallowed it down and then knocked loudly on the room of Mariku.

"Okay we need to go now!"

There was no reply.

He waited outside the door and began to tap his foot, Marik was always very impatient. The silence was slowly making Marik more and more impatient, with every single foot tap he took. He couldn't take it anymore and stormed through the door. There he saw a topless Mariku, trying to put his baggy jeans on. Mariku jumped slightly when he saw Marik literally barge through his door while he was changing. But then he saw Marik's face. Marik was blushing a deep scarlet red, and he was staring at the topless man standing before him.

Mariku continued to put his belt on, and then looked again at Marik, still staring at him. He chuckled loudly and then spoke to Marik in his loud, booming voice. "Like what you see, _hikari_?" He emphasized on the word 'Hikari'. Marik blushed even more, and quickly snapped his gaze away from him.

"N-no, I don't" Marik mentally slapped himself when he said that lame comeback. Mariku laughed even harder.

"Would you rather see me fully naked then?" Mariku was pretending to remove his belt when Marik made a loud screaming noise.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Mariku was about say something else when Marik screamed again.

"NO HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED WE NEED TO CATCH THE PLANE!" Marik stomped out of the room to leave Mariku alone again.

After about seven minutes, Mariku finally walked out of his room and had his too small black suitcase dragging behind him. He grabbed a piece of fruit and ran outside, where Marik was standing outside Mariku's car. **(3) **"Took you long enough" Marik mumbled at Mariku. "Well at least _I_ don't watch you get dressed" Mariku spat coldly. Marik's cheeks began to fluster again. "I wasn't! I was trying to get you to get in the car because you were taking so long-" Mariku just waved a hand in front of the smaller look alike. "Just shut up for once in your life, would you?" Mariku actually got him to stop talking, and they both climbed into the car. Mariku was about to sit in the driver's seat, but Marik got there before him. "Excuse me?" Mariku was looking at Marik with eyes wide open, surprised that Marik could pull of such a daring move, especially when Mariku was a cold blooded killer. "I'm driving, end of" Marik told him, his teeth clenched tightly together. Mariku was about to argue with him, but Marik turned the keys together and the car made the starting noise and began to move. Mariku jumped into the backseat if the car as fast as possible, scared that the tanned Barbie doll would drive off without him.

The drive was long and silent, until they reached Ryou's and Bakura's apartment building. They saw Ryou and Bakura standing on the concrete pavement that led to the brick building towering behind them. Although it was dark, the tanned twins could easily tell which one of them was which. The height difference was obvious, and the body language was highly noticeable as well. One was standing, clinging onto his bag and holding it to his chest, and waving to the two in the car happily. The other, however, had his bag on the floor beneath him and his body posture was hunched, with his arms crossed across his chest, Marik even swore he heard a scowl coming from the taller figure. They both climbed into the car, Ryou sitting in the back seat next to Mariku, and Bakura sitting next to Marik.

"Good morning everyone!"

Ryou said to everyone, sounding as cheerful and happy as anyone could stand. Mariku looked at him, giving him an _'_are-you-kidding-me?_' _look. Luckily Ryou didn't notice. Bakura ignored him and whispered to Marik.

"Do you think Mariku will be able to hold his urges to kill Ryou?" Marik turned around to see Ryou explaining why it was wrong to kill people with Mariku, and he looked like he was about to explode any second.

"I'll drive fast" Marik whispered back.

Marik started the car again, and soon they were headed into the direction of Domino Airport. But because Marik had no sleep, his eyelids began starting to close, but Marik had to keep waking himself up, he jumped whenever he nearly went to sleep, so he looked like he was having a seizure attack.

"Hey Marik, are feeling okay?" Ryou asked the drowsy Ishtar.

"Nrgdyhf?" Marik could barely speak because he was so tired, let alone drive. Everyone started to stare at Marik, but Bakura looked like he couldn't care less. Marik's vision was starting to act strange as well, instead of cars zooming in the streets, he saw people lying in beds, sleeping, and even birds, snoozing along the highway.

"Yushanh!" Marik blurted out randomly. Even Bakura started to realise that something was wrong with Marik, and then he tapped him on the shoulder. "If you don't stop acting weird then you're going to get us fucking killed!" Bakura thought that he had finally made Marik go back to normal, but because of Marik's senses acting strange, all Marik heard was _'It's okay Marik, just go to sleep, we will arrive in Egypt before you know it!' _

So Marik did what he was told to do.

He collapsed on the steering wheel in a deep sleep, nearly making the car crash into every single thing on the road, but thankfully Bakura grabbed onto the wheel just in time. "What the hell was that all about!" Bakura turned around to see a terrified Mariku squeezing an even more terrified Ryou. "I have no idea, but I'm going to pull over so I can put sleeping beauty in the back" So he did.

It was 20 minutes of silence in the car, which Bakura loved. But then Ryou broke it. "I wonder what we will see in Egypt!" The young boy exclaimed. "Well we might see Pyramids, boring shit like that…" Mariku said, trying to make the smaller pale boy be quiet. "Yes, but I bet we will see really exciting things, like the sphinx!" Ryou went on and on about what they might see, every single word he said made Mariku want to strangle him more and more.

It was silent again, but then it was Mariku's turn to break it.

"Hey, hey Bakura!" He shouted out, even though Bakura was a few spaces away. "What is it Mariku?" Bakura said, his teeth clenched and his knuckles gripping onto the steering wheel tightly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Mariku, we aren't" Bakura snapped at him.

There was silence again. Bakura sighed in relief.

"How about now?"

"No, Ishtar"

"Now?"

"NO"

"What about now?"

Bakura was getting angrier by the minute.

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"…now?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Are we there yet-?" Bakura cut him off before he could ever say those evil words.

"If you say that sentence ever again, I will cut you open and stuff your organs down your throat!" Even Mariku look stunned when he said those words, so he stopped talking.

Finally, peace and quiet.

"…are we there yet?"

Bakura lost it; he pulled over and found some old tape (How did that get there?) in one of the car pockets, and taped it all over Mariku's mouth. Mariku didn't speak again.

Finally after about 100 games of eye spy, non-stop talking by Ryou and about 1000 'are we there yet?' by Mariku, they finally made it to Domino Airport. "Okay, someone wake up Marik, I'm going to get the bags out of the trunk" Bakura hopped out of the car and opened the boot of the car, while Ryou poked Marik gently as softly told him to wake up. "Come on Marik! Wake up now, time to get up!" Ryou sounded overwhelmed with cuteness, and Mariku couldn't stand it anymore. He ripped off the tape and shouted, as loud as his lungs could go, "GET THE FUCK UP YOU OVERSIZED BARBIE DOLL!" Mariku's words woke Marik up in an instant, and nearly gave Ryou a heart attack. He was really good at that. Marik rubbed his eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Are we there yet?"

Bakura heard these words and gave out a loud screeching noise, as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Marik whispered, so that he might make Bakura kill him. Mariku's annoyed expression turned into a mischievous grin.

"Oh, you just _had _to be awake to see it, creampuff" Marik was annoyed at these words, but he just shrugged them off, and walked into the airport, his bag in his hands. Bakura watched as they all started to walk away from him, Marik walking in front, with Ryou and Mariku talking with each other.

"This is gonna be _some _trip" Bakura groaned from under his breath, and started to walk next to Marik, trying to keep up.

**(A/N) PHEW! That was quite a long chapter, 'eh? Did you like it? If you do, please review, and if you didn't, review **_**why**_** you didn't like it and I will try to improve!**

**YGO:TAS **

**I always wanted Marik to wear something like that…**

**I was going to use Marik's motorbike, but come on, how could you fit four people (plus luggage) on a bike!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
